Ludwik Kamieniecki
|birth_place = Minsk, Polish–Lithuanian Commonwealth |death_date = |death_place = Vilnius, Grand Duchy of Lithuania, Holy Polish Empire |restingplace = Ludwik Kamieniecki Cathedral, Kaunas, Grand Duchy of Lithuania |party = Independent |blank1 = Family |data1 = Kamieniecki family |spouse = Margaret Smith (1763–1820; her death) |children = 9, see below |profession = Major general |religion = Episcopal |signature = Ludwik Kamieniecki Signature-2.svg |signature_alt = Cursive signature in ink |allegiance = Polish–Lithuanian Commonwealth (1768-1795) First Republic of Lithuania (1791-1801) Kingdom of Poland (1795-1813) Holy Polish Empire (1814-1821) |branch = Polish–Lithuanian Army (1768–1791) Republic of Lithuania Army (1791–1800) |serviceyears = 1765–1786 |rank = Major general |commands = Army of Occupation |battles=Bar Confederation Polish–Lithuanian War | }} Ludwik Kamieniecki ( ; ; ; 24 November 1746 – 18 September 1821) was Polish military officer during the Bar Confederation and later second and last President of the First Republic of Lithuania from 1791 to his resignation and abolished the republic in 1797. He was the son of Magnate Janusz Jan Kamieniecki and Countess Anne Maria of Prussia, as the oldest child, Kamieniecki's not relationship with his parents. He was born in Minsk in Polish–Lithuanian Commonwealth during the reign of Stanislaus II Poniatowski. He listed in the King's royal army during the Bar Confederation, which leads to defeated and cause the Commonwealth to declining. He was taking prisoner at the Battle of Lanckorona, he remaining prisoner for five years until he escaped to Lithuania (formerly Grand Duchy of Lithuania)He escaped to Grand Duchy of Lithuania when the Commonwealth collapsed, but after he deposed or resign, the Grand Duchy restored. With now living in Lithuania, the people called him a hero and some people called him a traitor to the commonwealth. He's welcomed by the first President of Lithuania, Aleksandras Barkauskas and was giving a manor in Vilnius. Kamienicki's rise to power, giving a mixed reaction. The Vice President for life Jokūbas Almonaitiene also welcoming and give Kamieniecki, governorship of both Telšiai and Klaipėda Counties from 1789 to 1795. But uprising was against him which the rebellion crushed. He failed the alliance with King Stanislaus II Poniatowski, but the King already lead Kamieniecki into a trap, leads to imprisonment for life, but he escaped again and went to the hiding with President Barkauskas help. Aleksandras Barkauskas died on 12 May 1789, giving in office less then a month. The Congress went into an thirteen or fourteen months debate considered that what or who become Barkauskas's successor of presidency. The congress first request of Vice President for live Jokūbas Almonaitiene but he declined the offer. With no options, the Congress went second presidential election in 1790, and call Kamieniecki for presidency, which he accepted. His other appointments was former General of the Polish army, Janusz Stanisław Lanckoroński and Governor Saulius Mindaugas, an 18th-ancestor of late King Mindaugas I who was ruled the Kingdom during the 13th century, but Lanckoroński step down during two months after his candidacy. The result of the election Kamieniecki won the electorial votes as Mindaugas won the popular vote, in the end, the congress elected Kamieniecki as Barkauskas' successor, while Mindaugas was not happy about it, and went to retirement. He sworn in as second President of Lithuania on 21 August 1791. As President, his vice president Jokūbas Almonaitiene was his loyal friend. His appointment for his cabinet was [[]] who appointed Minister of State, who later resign. His Informed laws was one of the popularity of his presidency and some believes who it is. When the accession of James Casimir I as King after Stanislaus II Poniatowski's abdication in 1795, which he supported and wants to relationship between the Polish and Lithuanians, instead war between King and Kamieniecki broke out in March 1795, which he was only battle of Ostrovets during the last week of the war. After few victories against the Polish, he encountered James Casimir I at Slutsk, but escaped. Kamieniecki made alliance with Russian-born Count Pyotr Rumyantsev, also known as the (Lithuanian–Ukrainian Alliance). With Kamieniecki's declining power of the Polish controls most of Lithuanian's lands. With the final years at the end of the war, with Poland's victory with eighty percent of the battles won. He remaining into a hiding, which crippling the republic after the death of Field Marshal Jan Saulius (1719–1796) in Panevėžys. Kamieniecki was re-elected in 1796. The Followeing year, he met the King at Warsaw and sign the treaty, and resulting the war ended. Kamieniecki resigned on February 18, 1797 and tell the congress to abolished the republic and give the rest of Lithuania to James Casimir I. He went to exile in Italy for next sixteen years. During his exile, he was co-founded Church in Lithuania. His reaction to accession of German-Austrian Archduke Stanislaus III Albert to the Polish throne, as Kamieniecki was given to return to Lithuania as peace and retirement. For the rest of his retirement and later years, during events of Napoleonic Wars when Napoleon rise to power and become Emperor of the French in 1804. But two years later, he's reported that his health fading with an gout, but survived. In 1818, he suffered a stroke, causing his right side of his face, trouble to speak, hear and eat. Kamieniecki died on 18 September 1821 at age of 74 in Vilnius. With no burial, but on 4 March 1826, he was buried in the Ludwik Kamieniecki Cathedral in Kaunas. Childhood Early life Education Military career Rise to power Uprising against Kamieniecki Failed alliance with Stanislaus II Poniatowski Imprisonment Commonwealth collapsing and escape to Lithuania Candidate for Presidency in Lithuania President of Lithuania Administration and cabinet Appointed Vice President Informed laws Accession of James Casimir I War against Kingdom of Poland First weeks of the war Battle of Ostrovets Few victories against the Polish Battle against the King and lost Alliance with Ukraine Starting to declining power Lost most of Lithuanian's lands Last years of the war Resignation and abolishment of the Republic Post-presidency Exile Returned to Lithuania Later life President of Kamieniecki's Free Speech Napoleonic Wars Accession of Stanislaus III Health declining Death Legacy Marriage and issue See also Sources References